Levia
Revire (リヴァイア Rivaia) is one of the seven Dragons controlled by Future Rogue that arrived to Crocus through the Eclipse Gate in order to destroy mankind.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Page 11 Appearance Like most of the Dragons, Revire's body is extremely huge. It possesses four limbs and a pair of wings that allow it to fly. On its chin, it seems to have grown a beard. However, Revire's distinct feature is that its body is covered with protuberances resembling fish's fins, having them on the sides of its head, its back and even limbs. Its body is also covered with scales that look like the skin of fish, further resembling this animal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 333, Page 12 Personality There isn't much known about Revire's personality as it has been under the control of Future Rogue, however, he has expressed a dedication to the mission given to it when it scolded Scissor Runner for not doing its job properly, telling it to even injure its target if it is needed for its capture, unlike Scissor Runner, who simply expressed its desire to kill humans.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 334, Page 12 On the other hand, Revire expressed its desire to solve the situation the peaceful way when it told Rogue to do as they say and they won't harm him. Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc With the activation of the Eclipse Gate on July 7th, the moon being in a state of eclipse causes it to become uncontrollable and connect to 400 years in past. As the door finally opens, Dragons start coming out of it. However, Lucy Heartfilia and Yukino Aguria use their Celestial Spirit Magic to summon the Twelve Zodiac Spirits and manage to close the Eclipse Gate. In spite of that, seven Dragons are already present in Crocus, Revire being one of them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Pages 2-15Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 2-10 That is when Future Rogue appears, claiming that he is capable of controlling the Dragons with his Dragon Supremacy Magic and with Revire and other Dragons flying above him, he announces the beginning of the Dragon Era. He then tells the Dragons to kill all the Mages currently present in Crocus and Revire descends to follow this order.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 10-18 Later, Revire meets up with Rogue Cheney, who was told by Sting Eucliffe to look for another Dragon to defeat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Page 6 However, the Dragon manages to overpower the Dragon Slayer as Rogue is seen exhausted, with Revire telling him to give up as he is unable to defeat a Dragon. Revire then states to Rogue that they have orders to spare him. When Rogue questions this, Revire reveals that the one behind this is Rogue's future self who is aspiring to become a King. Rogue refuses to believe this but suddenly, his own Shadow speaks to him, claiming that it's true. Revire tells Rogue to submit to his fate, as his heart is about to be stained with evil.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 333, Pages 12-15 However, that is when Sting appears, telling Rogue to stop daydreaming. After stating that he will lend him a hand, surprised Rogue asks whether Sting has already managed to defeat a Dragon, to which Sting replies that he has brought his Dragon with him. The mentioned Dragon, Scissor Runner, then appears, crushing through a building. Revire tells Scissor Runner that a capture mission doesn't mean its target cannot be injured, but the latter just states that it wants to destroy all humans. Sting and Rogue then get ready, prepared to show Revire and Scissor Runner the power of the Twin Dragons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 334, Pages 10-12 Magic & Abilities Flight: Being a Dragon, Revire is able to use its wings to ascend and fly to its desired location.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Page 10 Quotes *(To Rogue Cheney) "You should stay quiet. Only you will be allowed to survive in this desperate world. And you will be king." *(To Rogue Cheney) ''"Accept it. Your heart is dyed in darkness. Or well...it soon will be."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 333, Page 15 *(To Scissor Runner) ''"Scissor Runner, a capture mission doesn't mean you can't break a few bones."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 334, Page 12 Battles & Events *Lamia Scale & Mermaid Heel vs. Revire *Rogue Cheney vs. Revire *Sting Eucliffe & Rogue Cheney vs. Scissor Runner & Revire References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Magical creatures Category:Dragon